Protección
by Stitchita
Summary: Todo parecía más sencillo para los saiyajins cuando de sexo se trataba, pero parece que esto para los humanos era un tema más "delicado". One-shot.


**Protección**

Dragon Ball y los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, son creaciones de Akira Toriyama.

Advertencia: este fic puede contener escenas no aptas para niños, léelo bajo tu responsabilidad.

* * *

Summary. Todo parecía más sencillo para los saiyajins cuando de sexo se trataba, pero parece que esto para los humanos era un tema más "delicado".

* * *

—Vegeta, espera. — la peliazul, que se encontraba atrapada entre la jaula de músculos, puso sus manos en el pecho del hombre que se encontraba encima de ella, intentando apartarlo por un momento. Sin embargo, y como era previsible, no sirvió absolutamente de nada.

Gimió contra su cuello una vez más cuando sintió de nuevo a sus dedos juguetear con su bello púbico para después hacer círculos más abajo.

— Para... un momento, por fav... Ah... — volvió a interrumpirse ante el beso del moreno, que no la dejaba tregua. Así no llegaría a ninguna parte, y si perdía la poca razón que la quedaba ahora, sería demasiado tarde.

Hacía ya dos meses que Vegeta y ella habían comenzado a acostarse. No sabía si se debía al sofocante calor del verano; a que ahora podían disfrutar de intimidad porque sus padres habían marchado de vacaciones una larga temporada y la evidente atracción que ambos sentían el uno por el otro se desató; o simplemente por despecho ante el coqueteo de Yamcha con otras mujeres. No lo sabía.

Pero estaba ocurriendo demasiado rápido y seguido, y ella debía tomar las precauciones necesarias. Sabe Kamisama con cuántas y con quién había estado este "mono extraterrestre" como ella solía apodarle "cariñosamente" (o no tanto). Por supuesto, ella tomaba pastillas anticonceptivas para evitar un posible embarazo, pero había llegado el momento de usar un preservativo, al menos de momento, hasta que estuviese segura que no tuviera alguna extraña enfermedad interestelar que pudiese contagiarla.

Decidida a dar este paso, quedaba lo más complicado: pararle los pies durante un minuto a Vegeta en unas de sus intensas sesiones de sexo salvaje, para explicarle lo que era un condón y por qué era necesario utilizarlo. Algo realmente complicado tratándose de un saiyajin, pero para Bulma Briefs, la mujer más brillante, inteligente y bella de este planeta –quizá del universo-, este reto sería pan comido. Sus habilidades de seducción no tenían límites. O eso quería ella pensar.

Aprovechando su beso apasionado por un momento, ejerció presión para voltearse, y quedar ella encima, sentada sobre sus piernas.

—Escucha, Vegeta, quería comentarte algo. — finalmente pudo hablarle y que le prestase un poco de atención, aunque tuviera que reprimir los gemidos por las caricias en sus pechos.

—Luego. — fue la escueta respuesta por parte de él, que se mostraba mucho más interesado en otras cosas.

Bien, parecía que esta táctica con las palabras no iba a dar resultado. Pasaría al plan B.

Pasó las manos por su pecho fornido, delineando con sus yemas sus esculpidos abdominales, cada surco y cada cicatriz, para sustituirlo pronto por sus labios. Beso y lamió, mientras sus manos bajaron juguetonamente a su entrepierna. Cerca de su oído, susurró:

—Mi príncipe, si me presta atención un momento, le prometo que seré suya toda la noche... — ronroneó y mordió su lóbulo.

Vegeta gruñó guturalmente y la miró fijamente con sus ojos azabaches cuando ella se incorporó. Bien, había funcionado brevemente, al menos. Sabía que en el fondo adoraba que le nombrase así.

Sin más demora, abrió el primer cajón de la cómoda situada al lado de la gran cama y sacó una caja de cartón. De ella tomó un pequeño envase cuadrado, bajo la atenta mirada del hombre que no perdía detalle.

—¿Qué es eso? — preguntó finalmente, desconfiado.

—Es un anticonceptivo.

—Anti-¿qué?

Bulma estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada sonora, pero se contuvo. No podía creer que no conociese la palabra.

—Se llama preservativo Vegeta, un condón, para que nos entendamos. —pero el que estaba debajo no parecía entender un carajo.

—Está bien, da igual lo que sea, sigamos— puso sus manos en su trasero y apretó, pero Bulma se apresuró a seguir con su plan, le había costado mucho para abandonar ahora. Apartó delicadamente sus manos.

—Aún no he terminado, toma. — le entregó el paquete, ante la mirada atónita del hombre. —Debes ponértelo.

—¿Que me ponga esto? ¿Estás de broma? Déjate de tonterías, no nos ha hecho falta durante todo este tiempo.

Bulma frunció el ceño molesta por su contestación.

—Hablo en serio, no es ninguna tontería. ¿Es que acaso no os protegíais en vuestro planeta?

—Pues claro que nos protegíamos, ningún enemigo podía atacarnos ni saltarse nuestra férrea seguridad en palacio. — respondió con tanta seguridad y seriedad, que la peliazul estuvo a punto de caer de la cama de risa. Respiró hondamente para evitarlo, había quedado totalmente claro que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que sujetaba en la mano ni para lo que servía. Tendría que dar la primera lección sobre sexo de su vida.

—No me refiero a la seguridad de tu planeta exactamente... Verás. — Bulma le ayudó a abrir el pequeño envase con habilidad, sacando un círculo de plástico de su interior.

— Esta funda se llama preservativo, y sirve para que las mujeres humanas no contraigamos enfermedades a la hora de tener sexo con hombres.

—Yo no estoy enfermo, mujer. — contestó entre indignado y enfadado.

—Lo sé, pero es simplemente por prevención como su nombre indica. —intentó sonar un poco más convincente suavizando el tono de voz, ya que el hombre parecía contrariado.

Gruñó como respuesta, pero siguió mirándola, por lo que parecía que había aceptado su petición. Bulma sonrió victoriosa a lo que Vegeta desvió su mirada, parecía avergonzado y juraría haber visto un rubor en sus mejillas.

—Dime dónde tengo que colocar esto y acabemos con el asunto.

Bulma sopló el anillo y este se desplegó un poco.

—Aquí. —ella acarició su miembro, que pese a todo, aún seguía duro. Le estimuló un segundo, a modo de agradecimiento. Vegeta la miró arqueando una ceja pero no dijo nada y deslizo la funda sobre su pene, con ayuda de Bulma.

—¿Ves qué sencillo? Hubiéramos acabado antes si no fueras tan testarudo.

—Cállate. Es incómodo. Tan avanzados como decís estar los humanos y no sois capaces de inventar otra cosa más ergonómica.

Esta vez la científica sí que no pudo reprimir la carcajada, ante lo que Vegeta se incorporó y la apartó de su lado.

—Se acabó, no voy a permitir que te rías más de mí. Maldita descarada. — pero antes de que pudiese levantarse, Bulma puso las manos sobre sus hombros y le obligó a sentarse de nuevo.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Discúlpame, pero es que es muy gracioso.

—No le veo la gracia a tener que ponerme este guante en mi p- —antes de que pudiese acabar la frase, la peliazul le besó y volvió a tumbarle sobre la cama.

—Olvídalo, solo disfruta, ¿vale...? — la mujer le acarició la cara y el pelinegro no se demoró un segundo más en continuar por donde lo habían dejado.

No hubo más comentarios, simplemente se dejaron llevar, como tantas otras veces.

Después de todo, aquella cosa no era tan incómoda como parecía a simple vista.

Sin embargo, pronto se olvidarían de utilizarlo. Pero esa ya es otra historia.

 **Fin**

* * *

¡Bienvenidos!

Este es mi primer fanfic, pese a llevar muchos años leyendo, nunca me decidí a escribir nada. Anoche me vino la inspiración y salió esto, y me he atrevido a publicarlo. Es una escena corta y cómica, pero espero que os guste.

Algunas cuestiones. Esta historia transcurre durante los tres años antes de la llegada de los androides, cuando ellos comienzan a tener una relación más íntima y empiezan a conocerse algo más.

El comentario que hace Bulma sobre Yamcha, lo dejaré a vuestra imaginación, si desean pensar si ella sigue aún con él o ya cortaron...

Respecto al tema principal del fic, pienso que Vegeta aprende rápidamente las costumbres humanas aunque él no las practique, sin embargo, al llegar a la Tierra recientemente habrá muchas cosas que desconozca del planeta y que Bulma tendrá que enseñarle, y esta es una de ellas. Me pareció tan divertido que no pude resistirme.

Ojalá les haya sacado una sonrisa, esta es la intención de la historia.

Los reviews serán bien recibidos si les ha gustado, así me lo harán saber y quién sabe, me anime a escribir algo más.

Stitchita.


End file.
